


Stubborn Child

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-02
Updated: 2009-05-02
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Stubborn Child

Title: Stubborn Child  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)**snape100** 's Challenge #279: Random Quotes 2009. Prompt _#5: My father was often angry when I was most like him. - Lillian Hellman (1905 - 1984)_  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: Mpreg if you squint.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Stubborn Child

~

“It’s late, Lily.”

Lily sighed, shooting an exasperated look at her father. “I know, but this is a critical time for this potion, Father! It needs another thirty minutes of stirring.”

Severus crossed his arms across his chest. “Put a Stasis Charm on it and continue it tomorrow, young lady. It’s time for bed.”

Pouting, Lily nevertheless complied, grumbling under her breath about how little he understood.

As she climbed the stairs, Harry came up beside Severus and wound his arm around Severus’ waist.

“Such a stubborn child,” Severus grumbled.

Harry grinned. “I can’t imagine where she gets it from.”

~


End file.
